Back to the start
by jboy44
Summary: The Quincy had one, leaving Ichigo the only one alive all alone. Tell a stranger form another world named Dex shows up and turns back time for him. Now Ichigo has to use his knowledge of the old time line to help make a better future. While dealing with The interdimensional Clown named Dex, the Butterfly effect, His mom being alive, and finally an evil group to stop him.
1. Chapter 1

One Ichigo Kurosaki stood in the Ruins of soul Society. He held both his normal Tensa Zangetsu and his inner hollow reviled to be his true Zanpakuto. He was in the same hollow former he had Faced Ulquiorra in.

The Quincy king had done it. He destroyed soul society and everyone he know. The only reason he had lived was Zangetsu formerly know as his inner hollow had forced him to transformer into a full hollow to keep him save.

He was now all alone or so he thought.

Ichigo felt someone tap him on the shoulder and he quickly turned around to see a soul reaper with a captains coat he had never seen before.

This unknown captain had snow white skin hair black as knight and eyes that looked like they glow green.

The unknown captain, "My name is Dex. Just Dex. I can help you undo all of this."

Ichigo looked at him funny as he held his swords tightly, " And how is that."

Dex then put his hands together "like this Way of reverse Kido number 100 rewind time, 10 years."

The ground in what was once Soul society shock as time in it start to flow back words undoing everything.

Ichigo looked around in shock, "WHAT THE MOTHER FUCKING HELL?!" The Shock returned Ichigo to his normal form were his two Zangetsu rested on his back.

Dex put his hand on his shoulder, "I'm a soul reaper captain but not one of this world. You see now every choice you make creates multiple realities were you made every available other choice. And I just so happen to be form the original universe. Universe Prime if you will. And I've traveled thought the multiverse To be here to help you stop the Quincy king."

Ichigo was still stunned but Zangetsu formally hollow Ichigo just told him, We literally have nothing to lose king so find out why he's here and don't go thinking about that multiverse thing you'll fry your brain.

Ichigo was in stuck a state of shock he let the insult slide as he asked, "Why are you here to help stop him."

Dex, "Qunicy's Came form the prime universe, the King simple let our home universe and entered a world were the Quincy never natural evolved. Making all of your world's Quincy you and your mon included Aliens here. It's against the law in many ways."

Ichigo blinked a couple of times as the he's an alien thing sank in.

Dex looked at him, "But the alien thing isn't why, you see when he left our universe he used the power of the veil that keeps everyone form being able to see hollows and soul reapers to do it. Making a world were everyone became Spiritual aware. It was mass chaos."

Ichigo just kept blinking unable to take all of that in. but out of the corner of his eyes he saw his and his friends rescue or Rukia happening in reverse… it was freaky to say the lest.

Dex, "now this is how the time rewind will worked he head back to the moment when evil first struck out against you. Witch is when Ground fisher attacked your mom. Sense the Quincy king took away her powers she died. Now I'll be unaffected while you go back to being your self at the time with all your memories or this and power. "

Ichigo nodded along hoping to save his mom.

Dex then looked at him sadly, "But we have rules to follow rule. One you can't use your powers tell you first got them, or someone trains you early. Rule two the time rewinder that's me can't battle anyone the guild that's you ever faced in battled, So you won't be able to turn into a soul reaper and I won't be able to fight Ground fisher sense you battled him.

Ichigo and his inner hollow now reviled to be the real Zangetsu "**WHAT THE YELL MAN!?"**

Dex put his hands up to do the take it easy man hand sign as he said, "that it easy I know the loop holes your mom didn't know her powers were gone so I'll simple you a power restore Kido on her before she meets him. She gets her powers back she kills ground fisher you have your mom."

Ichigo signed in relief as he found himself in the human world with everything going backwards.

Dex seeing Rukia meeting Ichigo for the first time. "You have two butterflies form the get go. That's the butterfly effect on how things drastically change form altering small things in the time line. Your first butterfly is your mom alive and second you won't need Rukia to be a soul reaper."

Ichigo just shrugged "Can't be that bad." To witch is inner hollow now know as his swords spirit Zangetsu said "Famous last words king."

Dex then showed Ichigo his right arm as 3 glowing chains tattoos appeared on it, "this chain tattoos are the memory links they can be used to restore someone's memory to what they were in the old time line and give them all the powers they had. You have three as well have seven. Giving us a total of Ten memory links to use. One for every year we rewinded."

Ichigo looked at his right arm as it felt like it was burning in ten places. Dex then said, "they will only appear when you use them and use them wisely"

Ichigo nodded as he found himself in his room as a five year old.

Dex then said, "the time rewind will end ….now so now time will go forwards at normal speed again. So get some sleep kid because with my help you be able to watch your mom use her Quincy powers to kill ground fisher. Use that to get your parents to talk and get them to train you is my tip to you.'

Ichigo nodded as he got in bed thinking this has been the weirdest day ever.

Dex then waved bye as he said, "now I'll go to the candy store and restore old fan man, cat woman, and scary wizard's memories to normal so I have a place to crash. See you soon kid. "

He then vanished form Ichigo's sight.

Zangetsu then said, "you better hook up with Orihime this time king. After all she used her last breath to tell you she loves you."

Ichigo nodded a yes and cried himself to sleep.

To be continued.


	2. beware the butterfly effect

9 years after the first chapter we see 14 year old Ichigo in soul reaper form with his Zanpakuto sealed. He was Jumping Form roof top to roof top thinking of the past nine years.

Thanks to Dex convincing his parents about this time travel stuff, they started training him so he could now use his powers. Convincing his parents about this was as easy as Ichigo telling his parents how they met.

He still had all seven of his memory links. After all he could only use them once so he need to return peoples memories of the old time line only if absolutely needed.

But Ichigo's thoughts soon returned to the present day when he saw Orihime. It was a year before it would all start and this time. And this time Ichigo would make sure they were together in the end. And this time shockingly Chizuru was trying to help it happen.

Ichigo could help but think back to when he saved Chizuru form some bullies back in elementary.

flashback 6 years ago.

An eat year old Ichigo saw some boys ganging up on a girl in glasses with red hair.

The gang of boys had three members the leader had to be to years older then the rest of them.

Ichigo ran up to them, "ha leave her alone!" the leader turned around and walked up to Ichigo but before he could say anything.

Ichigo used a little spiritual power in his left hook to knock the bully out in one punch. The older larger kid fell to the ground. Making his two underlings scream in fear.

Ichigo cracked his knuckles and looked at the two other bullies, "you two want some to?"

The other two ran. And the girl jumped up and hugged Ichigo yelling ,"THANK YOU THANK YOU I'M CHIZURU HONSHO AND I KNOW WILL BE BFFS!"

Young Ichigo was shocked and scared how this butterfly would change things.

End flashback.

Ichigo shivered as he remembered How things changed form that points. Turns out those bullies are what made Chizuru dislike boys, but now that she grow up knowing all boys weren't monsters she turned out bisexual.

Now boys and girls alike were targets for Chizuru's perverted ways and try hump attack. But When she saw Ichigo looked at Orihime Chizuru made it her life mission to hook her two best friends up.

Zangetsu rolled his eyes and told Ichigo, King we have got to beware the butterflies because 2 years of being Chizuru's target was to dam much.

Ichigo nod yes as she shook form the memories of Chizuru's two year crush on him. But the sound of a roar soon to his focus out of his memories.

Ichigo turned to see what looked like Sora Inoue's hollow form but it w as twice as big and hear a year to soon.

Before Ichigo could even say what the hell, Zangetsu told him, King you have captain level power even with me sealed, and you running around killing hollows so soon clearly speeded up Sora's transformation and made him stronger. After all you still don't have control.

Ichigo quickly jumped after it with his sword drawn, to try and cut the hollow in half.

But sadly Sora spat Acid on his sword making the blade melt away.

The acid continued to melt the sword forcing Ichigo to rip off the small rope on the end of the handle before it melted away.

Sora then slapped Ichigo away sending him phasing through some buildings as he thought, Dam it I'll have to restore Orihime's memories and powers to get Zangetsu back."

When Ichigo finally stopped he was in Orihime's house as she just walked in.

Ichigo quickly ran over to her and sense she could see him it made this part easy. He placed his hand on her head and said, "Chain relink."

A red energy chain then flow off of Ichigo's arm into Orihime's mind.

Orihime fell to her but as her original timeline self returned slowly, Starting with her power to see spirits.

Ichigo put the rope form the end of Zangetsu handle in front of her as he said, "I know this is confusing Orihime but please this rope is all that's left of Zangetsu please you need to reject his destruction."

A hollow roar soon came closer, as Orihime quickly said, "Ayame Shun'O I reject." a Dome formed over the rope and soon the rest of the sword up to it's handle appeared.

Zangetsu quickly said, WHAT TOO SO DAM LONG KING?

Before the blade could be fixed Sora came into the house so Ichigo had to brake Orihime's dome and grab Zangetsu handle and say, "Cut through the skies Zangetsu."

This phrase went spoken turned Zangetsu's handle into two blades.

The power of Ichigo's Shikai pinned Sora to the ground unable to move. And Ichigo quickly stabbed him in the head with his smaller sword.

As Sora was once more purified, Orihime shock her head as the memories of her death entered her mind making the girl, yell "WHAT'S GOING ON?"

Ichigo turned to her and at down as he began the store. And when the tale was down Orihime pinned Ichigo to the ground in a hug as kept telling him how she know he would save her over and over for a minute before she stopped.

Ichigo was red but Zangetsu quickly said, Tell her now before it's to late again king or I'll sing the brady Bunch theme song all night long.

This threat form his sword was all Ichigo need to say, "Orihime I know this may be a little late or early depending on how you look at things but I love you."

Orihime smiled and kissed Ichigo so hard they disappeared form the screen.

Zangetsu was watching with his eyes opened wide, I don't even think what she's doing is legal.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo returned to his house to see Dex.

Dex looked at Ichigo, "Listen I saw what happened with Sora."

Ichigo crossed his arms, "Then why didn't you help?"

Dex pulled out a sign out of thin air, that read rule one, "Remember rule one I can't fight anyone you battled in the original timeline So I couldn't do a thing."

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he clearly thought Dex was useless.

Dex put the sign away making it disappear. "Look it's a sign that you having your powers sooner has made all the hollows you will battle stronger. Even the Espada."

Ichigo's face paled so much he looked like Zangetsu. "Oh shit!" Ichigo's voice was clearly filled with fear.

Meanwhile in Soul Society.

Rukia Kuchiki had been called to her older brother Byakuya's office.

Rukia saluted her adopted brother and said, "Captain."

Byakuya didn't even look at her he used did his paper work as he spoke. "A strange spike in spiritual pressure came form Karakura town please go investigate."

Rukia nodded yes. "yes Sir." Rukia then turned to leave Soul Society and head to Karakura town unknowingly a year early.

Next day in the world of Humans.

It was a warm Sunday morning.

Ichigo had awaken early to avoid his dad's wake up attacks and had already gotten dressed.

Ichigo was heading for his front door when He hear his mother's voice say "And were are you going this early son?"

Ichigo turned around to see his mom with her arms crossed over her chest. "I was going to Urahara shop to buy the mod soul Kon I was telling you about so I won't have to keep having dad pull my soul out of my body." It wasn't a complete lie but he was also going to visit Orihime.

Masaki formed a Quincy bow and took aim at Ichigo's junk and said, "Listen I know you what happened with Orihime last night. So I'll tell you this only once made me a grandmother out of wed lock and I'll shot them off. Got it?"

Ichigo covered his junk and gave a frightened "Yes ma."

Masaki made her bow and arrow this appear and turned around saying, "Have fun but not to much fun."

Zangetsu then took a moment to tell Ichigo, King I thing I pissed myself.

Ichigo didn't respond and left his house heading for the Urahara shop.

Once at the shop Ichigo walked in and with out looking said, "YO Urahara I'm here for my mod soul." Ichigo then opened his eyes to see Rukia.

Rukia put her hands on her hip, "first off what is a human doing knowing about mod souls and second Urahara mod souls are illegal."

Ichigo spoke before the man in the hat could say anything. "First off Rukia I'm not human I'm son of former 10Th division captain Isshin shiba and his why the Quincy Masaki Kurosaki."

Rukia looked puzzled, "Let's forget about how you know my name stranger and focus on the only son of a Quincy and soul reaper thing. You need to prove that."

Ichigo quickly formed an energy bow in his right hand, "This proves the Quincy part. As for the Soul reaper part you would have to push my soul out of my body."

Rukia quickly pushed Ichigo's soul form his body and gasped when she saw his soul was that of a soul reaper complete with Zanpakuto.

Ichigo reentered his body and said, "As for knowing your name You hang around the Shiba clan compound alike my dad saw you, and your just like he described" It was a quick lie but it should work.

Rukia didn't know the truth behind how Ichigo knew her so she believed the load of crap he just said. "Ok I believe you but mod souls are still illegal."

Ichigo looked at Rukia and said, "Only in Soul Society. So they are perfectly legal to make buy and sell here in the human world.

Rukia simple said, "well you got me there."

Urahara looked at Ichigo and only had one thought "this kid is the fasted thinker I've ever seen.

Ichigo walked over Urahara and said, "My mod soul please. You will seen you your record it's already paid for I'm just picking it up."

Urahara pulled out a Box that had 'Kon' written on it. "Yes were you go Ichigo my boy."

Rukia Grabbed on to Ichigo's arms, "Hold it you're a soul reaper so you will need to answer to Soul Society."

Ichigo made her let go as he said, "Soul Society's laws only govern the souls that live and are born within it. I was born in the human world and I reside here. So Soul society's laws do not effect me. Plus sense I have a living human body anything you do to me will legal count as Assault on a human witch holds the death penalty."

Rukia let go She knew he was right. She hated it but he was right. You could see written on Rukia's face 'How does someone who has never been to Soul Society know the loop holes for all of it's laws?'

Ichigo just continued on his marry way. Zangetsu then commented "Way to handle that butterfly king."

Ichigo then saw Chad walking on the other side of the street and he started wondering. "I have Six memory links left Should I use one on Chad?"

Ichigo saw Chad wave at him so he waved back as he thought back on all of the fights Chad had been through. And Ichigo realized If Chad had the power he had in the blood war right now to face everything again It would help him. So he would use the memory link on him Later.

After all It would be weird if he used it in the middle of the day right now.

Ichigo head for Orihime's house and opened the door, "Orihime I'm here."

Orihime quickly rapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss.

At that moment Tatsuki was heading for Orihime's house only to see the door open. "Hay Orihime why is your door open?"

Tatsuki then saw Ichigo and Orihime mid kiss and screamed, "PERVERET!"

Ichigo broke apart form Orihime and blocked Tatsuki's punch by catching it.

Orihime yelled out, "Tatsuki stop it I kissed Ichigo."

Tatsuki pulled her fist back out of Ichigo's hand and growled out, "THEN HIS PERVERETNESS IS EFFECTING YOU!" She went to kick Ichigo only for him to grab her leg. Tatsuki start to lose her balance the only thing holding her up was Ichigo.

Ichigo looked at her, "Listen Tatsuki I know you want to protect Orihime but killing any boyfriend she ever kids is not the way to do it."

Tatsuki growled "AS IF YOU CAN PROTECT HER BETTER!"

Ichigo growled pulled on Tatsuki's leg and let go sending the girl flying to the couch were she landed unhurt.

Ichigo closed the door, "Look at all of this Tatsuki I'm winning and I haven't even thrown a punch." She didn't pay attention and ran at him.

Ichigo tripped Tatsuki and catch her by the arm before she hit the floor. "Stop this now Tatsuki Stop it now."

Orihime scream "LISTEN TO HIM TATSUKI, HE'S RIGHT!"

Tatsuki wiggled out of Ichigo's grip and form shock fell to the ground and looked at a crying Orihime.

Orihime looked at her, "you've been my best friend for a long time Tatsuki but Ichigo is right. Every boy I've ever liked you scared away like you don't want me to be happy."

Tatsuki was shock but said, "I do want you to be happy."

Orihime was crying as she said, "Well you don't act like it." Ichigo walked over to her and held her tight and said, "It's time for you to go Tatsuki."

Orihime looked at her still tearfully and said, "He's right again Tatsuki get out of here."

Tatsuki turned away and left Orihime's house "Some friend I am. I didn't even give Orihime the change to be happy and almost ruined it when she found it."

Dex then pops up on scream and paused the story. "Hold it. This is now Tatsuki busting. It's character development. You see Tatsuki took her promise to protect Orihime form anyone who would make her cry to far in the anime by beating up any girl who asks her out. Now while some of those guys may have mad her cry. Some may have made her happy."

Dex pulls out a remote. "With that in mind this part of the story is Tatsuki taking her promise to the ultimate extreme and her becoming the reason Orihime cries. This means Tatsuki has learned the hard way she needs to let go and let Orihime live her life."

Dex about to hit the play button. "Now I don't want to see no one saying it's Tatsuki busting. Now on with the story."

Dex hit the play button and the story continued.

Tatsuki passed by a poodle of water and looked at her reflection. "Look at you. You use to be Tatsuki Orihime's hero. Now you just went and made her cry. Ichigo's right I should have left go and let Orihime take the chance of trying to find happiness a long time ago."

Tatsuki kept walking as she looked at the sky. "I promise I'll make it up to them." She smiled as she kept on moving forward.

Dex then appeared on screen again and paused the story again. "See told you so. Last time I'm pausing the story this chapter." He then restarted this story.

Later that night Ichigo in soul reaper form was following Chad. He watched as Chad came near an ally way.

Ichigo pushed Chad in to the ally and put his hand on his head, "Memory link reconnect."

An energy chain then flow form Ichigo's arm into Chad's head giving the man a headache.

Chad stood up holding his head. "I don't want to know how you reset time my friend just why restoring my memories hurt so much."

Ichigo just said, "I don't have an answer for that."

To be continued.


	4. Soul reaper Chizuru

Later on that night. Ichigo was going roof top to roof top when he saw Chizuru heading to were a hollow had just appears.

Rukia was battling the hollow when she was hurt, and She made Chizuru into a substitute soul reaper.

Dex paused the story and did a spit take. "I didn't see that coming. Did any of you?"

The story restarted and Ichigo quickly unsealed Zangetsu and killed the hollow. Witch lead to him having to explain things to Chizuru.

Needless to say He left the time travel part out. Once he Finished Chizuru pulled him into a hug and said. "MY BFF IS A SUPER HERO! THIS MEANS I CAN BE YOUR SIDE KICK TELL THE CUTE LADY REAPER HEALS. YAY!"

Rukia got start of lesbian rape. Ichigo also looked scared.

Zangetsu King I think she just scared to shit out of me.

Next day in School.

Ichigo was about to walk into class when Keigo Came running in yelling "GOOD MORNING ICHIGO!"

Ichigo held out his arm and Keigo ran into it. "some things never change."

Keigo fell to the ground and was soon helped back to his feet by Mizuiro.

Ichigo walked into class and was quickly pulled into a kiss by Orihime.

Shocking everyone in class. Accept Chizuru who was dancing around and jumping for joy as she said, "operation BFFs hook up success."

Rukia who was now in a gigai moved a little bit away form Chizuru who's house she was forced to stay in. She shivered as she remembered Last night when she was forced to shower with Chizuru.

Dex paused the story. "Chizuru and Rukia in the shower together! Why the hell don't you show us that scene."

Jboy44 throws a rock at Dex head knocking him out. "Shut the hell up dex you hentai."

The story continued when Uryu walked in. In a second Ichigo and his eyes locked and both growled out "YOU!"

Both had a mini flash back to when they were five and practicing the Quincy bow and arrow only for Ichigo's arrows to be five times larger and faster then Uryu.

The five year old Uryu rolled around on the ground screaming and crying. "NO FAIR YOU CHEAT LIKE SOUL REAPERS ALL WAYS DO!"

The flash back end with Zangetsu thinking. Winy little bitch.

So now after ten years Uryu and Ichigo once again meet. How will Uryu's embarrassment at not being as powerful a Qunicy as Ichigo effect the new time line? Find out next time.

To be continued

OVA

Dex walking into a room. "Hello I'm here to answer some of the questions We've been getting."

Dex walked over to a blackboard with the words the rules written on it. "first off some of you got confused over these so left me brake it down for you. Rule one if Ichigo had a fight with someone I can't fight them. Rule two we can only restore the memories of the old timeline to ten people. Sense we rewind time by ten years."

Dex then pointed to a picture of a butterfly. "The rule of no changing tell you got your powers or some one started training you. Was meant to try and hold back on the butterflies. But sense Ichigo and Orihime are dating. Uryu and Ichigo know yachter as kids. Ichigo's mom is alive. Chizuru is a soul reaper. And lets not forget the powered up hollows. This rule clearly failed."

Dex then pointed to a picture of Ichigo and Orihime together. "Some one asked if Orihime's love for Ichigo returned with her memories. Answer yes. When someone gets their old timeline memories back They become their selves in Canon. But at the start of the story."

Dex drank some water before saying. "Any way I bet some of you are thinking sense Ichigo battled almost everyone. And I can't fight anyone who battled Ichigo I'm pretty useless. Well I'm not. I'm a master of time past Kido Mass destruction kido, and Healing kido. Plus I'm not even going to spoil the power of my Zanpakuto."

End OVA.


	5. Ichigo gone full power

After school Ichigo stopped Chizuru and handed her a box, " here I went and picked up a mod soul for you. You just pop it in your mouth and your soul is out of your body so you can be a soul reaper with out Rukia having to push you out."

Chizuru smiled and bowed, "Thank you Ichigo. But what about your Cousin Uryu? Form what you've told me about him he's going to try to prove he's better."

Ichigo looked around before whispering 'don't worry because don't tell Rukia this but my Zanpakuto let's me turn into a hollow." Chizuru's eyes widened as Ichigo continued.

Ichigo "Before I was born this hollow that removed part of it's mask gained soul reaper powers and attacked my parents. And after someone who lived through a hollow attack has a kid. The kid gets that hollow's powers. And sense the hollow was part soul reaper it merged with my soul reaper powers. I have full control over it so don't worry."

Chizuru smiled and nodded, "I'm never worried about you Ichigo you've always been a super man."

Dex paused the story. "This is just Ichigo Chizuru friendship. Ok continue."

The story resumed.

Later that day a swarm of hollows appeared. But unlike Uryu's hollow bait mistake in the original timeline this time it had hollows ranging form new born to Adjuchas.

Ichigo appear on the scene with his sword released.

Ichigo looked at his cousin before saying, "This is what I'm talking about. Your stuck in an out date mindset. Qunicy's stubbornness is what made the blood war happen. Now thanks to you wanting do me you've all but doomed this town now."

Uryu was crying Ichigo was right he's unneeded desire to prove Qunicy as stronger then soul reapers had doomed this down.

Ichigo held his sword out and yelled "BANAKI!" Ichigo's cloths morphed to his Bankai outfit While his swords turned into a white and black version of Tensa Zangetsu.

Ichigo, "Time for this visored to rock" Ichigo Summoned his hollow mask. His power was now equal to 5 captains. In the background Rukia Saw Ichigo's power was the same strange burst of hollow spiritual energy she was sent to look for.

Ichigo crossed his swords, "**The thing about being a visored is it gives one a third sword release. FALL MUGETSU!" **

Ichigo then transformed into the same hollow form he had while facing Ulquiorra. But now it's cloths were intact and was holding two grey colored Tensa Zangetsu.

In this form Ichigo's power was equal to 13 captains. Even normal humans felt a chill.

In seconds Ichigo vanished and soon every hollow was being slashed in half by something moving so fast it couldn't be seen.

In a matter of seconds the hollow dooms day was no more and Ichigo reappeared and returned to his sealed Zanpakuto form.

Rukia who was in the background with Chizuru fell to the ground out of fear.

Chizuru raced over to Ichigo gave him a hug and kept talking about how cool he was.

Uryu was stunned at the power Ichigo had, he killed an army of Menos grate hollows in only seconds. So that's the power of all the races in one. No way I can never match that. I better get on his good side too.

Dex paused the story once more, "And now Uryu has been scared beyond straight. He now fears having to battle Ichigo. And also note Ichigo's equal to 13 captains power level is 13 average captains. Plus that's the normal power level in my world. "

Dex looked out at the reader, "and trust me there are a lot of people above that level to come."

The story continues.

It was the following night Ichigo was walking home, "Stupid Uryu making a hollow army appear and robbing me of Orihime time."

Zangetsu **We still kicked ass today king. We showed the world our true power. Witch now that I think of it may not be a good thing.**

Dex appeared "trust me it's not you radiate power. And with that level of power radiating out of control anything near you that lives will grow stronger. Now why that may be a good thing for Uryu and Chizuru. It's a bad thing for the hollow factor kid."

Ichigo just head to his room taking a quite stop to say good night to his sisters.

Once in his room he saw Kon on his computer.

Ichigo looked at the plush. "Ok Kon what the hell you doing?"

Kon looked at him, " talking to Chizuru's mod soul Nozomi. I think I have a chance with her only problem is the hole we only have real bodies when we enter you and Chizuru's bodies."

Ichigo looked at him, "Ok don't do anything with her in my body I don't want people thinking I'm cheating on Orihime."

Kon looked at him and said, "Will do bro."

Ichigo just thought to himself Kon with a girlfriend What's next?"

As Ichigo laid down on his bed face first Zangetsu replied. **I don't think either of us want to know the answer to that one King.**

Later that night. Yuzu was in the back yard with her mother Masaki.

Their was a targets set up on the roof of the house. They stood 10 feet away form them with their backs to their fence.

Both summoned a Qunicy bow took aim and fired. Both hit the targets center dead on.

Yuzu the girl who could see spirits clearly in the old time line now was a full powered Qunicy. Now having more power then her twin sister Karin.

Meanwhile Chizuru couldn't sleep. Her mod soul Nozomi who was in a rag doll's body was still up on her computer. The sound of the typing was keeping her up.

And in the closet Rukia was being kept up by it too.

Chizuru then said to her self, "Tomorrow I'm changing my password."

Rukia was still thinking about Ichigo. He was the strongest hollow on record. He was the son of a Qunicy. And had soul reaper powers. Something like that couldn't be real but it was. Plus it felt like she know him.

Rukia soon fell asleep and dreamed about what if would be like if Ichigo didn't have his powers and his mother was dead and he had become a substitute soul reaper instead of Chizuru.

She didn't know it but it wasn't a dream but her memories of the old time line.

At this time Dex was reading a book on the time travel Kido and read. "Some times someone will regain their memories if they were alive and had a Zanpakuto at the point of time travel. This regain of memories happens upon contact with the main time traveler witch in this case is Ichigo. And the speed is equal to their on current power level."

Dex closed the book, "So then if some one was alive when Ichigo and I turned back the clock they will gain their memories over time if they had a Zanpakuto before we rewinded the time stream. We could use that."

To be continued.


	6. chizuru's Days meet Bex

The next morning Dex had just finished telling Ichigo what he found out the night before.

Ichigo looked at him "So people get their old timeline memories back if they know me and have a Zanpakuto?"

Dex looked at him " you used three memory links you only have five left by using this flaw in the time travel spell we can give everyone the powers they had in the old time line ahead of time. Making Soul society read for the Quincies."

Ichigo grabbed his back pack and as he walked out the door "I'll keep that in mind."

Meanwhile in Chizuru's house.

Rukia was having a shower and panting. Her memories of the old time line were returning. Before long She was back. The Rukia who helped Ichigo get his powers, The Rukia of the old timeline was back.

She didn't know how Ichigo turned back the clock but she was happy he did.

Meanwhile in her room Chizuru was getting read for school. She took Nozomi out of her rag doll body and put her in her jacket pocket. Just in case she need to switch place to stop some hollows.

Chizuru put her back pack on and head out of her room humming happily. She kept on thinking. Ok now You got Orihime and Ichigo together. Your part of a super hero group. And finally Chizuru girl you're the queen of bi , nothing's gone stop you now.

Later a little bit before school. Chizuru walked in to the class him to see Ichigo and Orihime making out before class witch made her smile. But out of the corner of her Eyes se saw Tatsuki sitting at her desk sadly.

Chizuru sat down next to the girl and said, "why so down in the dumps Tatsuki?"

Tatsuki looked over to her, "Well if you most know I didn't react well to Ichigo and Orihime."

Chizuru raised an eye brow, "did you try to kill him?" She saw Tatsuki nod.

Chizuru just smirked, "So you basically went Yandere for Orihime. Really girl that's not healthy, and trust me if Ichigo was meant business with you, you won't be walking." In her add she added you would be a life either like that hollow army for yesterday either.

Tatsuki rested her head on her right hand, "I know, It's just… Oh don't know what to say. I made Orihime cry."

Chizuru rolled her eyes, "Trust me Tatsuki you never know what will happen next, so don't be so down in the dumps and try to make it up to them. But as for making Orihime cry will then the universe is going to get you back for that one."

Tatsuki looked at her "you never know what will happen next it's not like a ghost is going to walk into my house and give me a wedgy."

Chizuru just simple said, "Stranger things have happened."

After class Chizuru head to the bath room were she took out Nozomi's mod soul and eat it. Nozomi took over her body and Chizuru's soul was forced out allowing her to take on her soul reaper form.

Chizuru looked at her mod soul, "remember try to act like me after all I'm the Queen of bi so you have a big acting challenge ahead of you."

Nozomi put her well Chizuru's hands on her well Chizuru's hips and said, "What ever." She then turned and walked out of the bath room.

Chizuru watched her walk out, "She's a good actress I almost thought she was me their for a second. Now to teach Tatsuki you really don't know what will happen."

Chizuru Walked through the walls tell She found Tatsuki walking down the hall then she quickly grabbed her under pants and gave the girl a Wedgy.

Everyone watching run screaming "WEDGY GIVING GHOST ATTACK!"

Chizuru let go and Tatsuki's pants snapped her but hurting it more so the girl ran saying " I guess you really don't know what will happen next!"

Chizuru giggled to her self as she say Uryu Ichigo's not as cute as him cousin.

Uryu adjusted his glasses and simple said, "Grow up."

Chizuru put her hands on her hips and replied with, "your one to talk mister all most destroyed the town over a Ichigo showing you up at a child hood game!"

Uryu looked down and was in the EMO corner , "touché."

Chizuru triumphantly walked away out of the school, "Might as well let Nozomi Take this school day for me."

Once she was off school grounds she saw Dex Ichigo's clownish yet know it all friend.

Dex "Chizuru just the girl I was looking for, You are simple a substitute soul reaper and don't have the powers of a full one. How about we fix that."

Chizuru rubbed her chin, "Sure why not it would give me something to do."

Dex smiled, "I'll only take a couple of minutes." He then pulled out a jar and said, "Way of power affection one power jar."

Chizuru felt her soul reaper powers leave her and become trapped in the jar. Leaving the girl in white version of a soul reaper outfit with no sword and a chain on her chest.

Dex held up the jar witch held a green glow, "this is Rukia's powers after school we'll have Orihime heal her and return this to her."

He then pulled out a sports bottle read power restorer and inside was something purple, "now drink this it's mint to return powers. It's how Ichigo's parents got their's back."

Chizuru took it opened it and held her nose as she drank it, Once she finished it her soul reaper out fit returned to normal as did her katana and the chain on her chest vanished.

Dex turned around and said, "there you now have your own soul reaper powers. So you can do a sword release when you find your blades name."

Dex then vanished Just leaving Chizuru there.

Chizuru just blinked before saying "What a strange ass guy. How did Ichigo meet him any way?"

She quickly waved it off and just continued on her way tell she saw a hollow up on someone's house.

She jumped up there to see a turtle like Hollow So she drew her katana Failing to see it's hand guard was now heart shaped and the rapping on the handle was pink now.

The hollow looked at her and changed a cero As Chizuru heard a voice say my name it's Kyu-…"

As the cero head for her Chizuru yelled out "Shoot Kry-piddo(cupid)"

Chizuru's sword turned into a large white bow with ping hearts on the end, and a quiver appeared on her back filled with arrows that had heart shaped arrows tips.

Chizuru fired one of the arrows and it went through the cero making it dispel.

The arrow hit the hollow in the head making it vanish.

Chizuru resealed her Zanpakuto as she said, "Got my own powers, Released my sword, Pulled a prank and killed a hollow. I've gotten a lot down so far."

Dex hit the pause button on the story. " Chizuru is a fast learner isn't she?"

The story then continued as Chizuru kept looking around the town. She has been A soul reaper for three days now So it was still weird seeing spirits witch she always Konsoed to the other side when she found them.

But it was weird to not be seen by most of the town. She would see a wave heading her way every now and a then. But she could never be sure if it was for her or someone behind her. So she always waved back just in case.

Chizuru crossed the street out of habit she looked both ways even tough the cars would go right through her if she got hit.

She kept looking around tell she saw a woman in her early 20s. She had red hair and was dressed in a pink sun dress. The woman walked right up to her and said, "miss soul reaper do you know were I can find my brother Dex?"

Needless to say Chizuru was shocked after all this was the first time anyone who didn't have super powers spoke to her in her soul reaper form. "He Hangs around my friend Ichigo a lot He would be able to help you find him."

The woman, "thanks name's Bex." Chizuru just stood out in to space for a second Dex's Sister was named Bex. Dex and Bex.

Dex paused the story looked at to the readers and put his finger to his lip, "shshshsh if we're very very quite She won't find me."

Bex walked up behind him and said, "that's what you think silly brother." Dex gulped as his sister restarted the story."

Later After school Rukia had been healed by Orihime and given her powers back and brought in to the loop by Dex.

When Chizuru walked over to them and said, "Dex your sister's here to see you."

Bex then walked into Dex's sight. Making the other worldly clown turn around and run like the devil was after him as he screamed.

Bex ran after him, "your not going anywhere Brother." she then took off after him.

Ichigo who had just watched that, "Thinks just got 50% more weird around here."

To be continued.

Dex was panting, "Please readers Review. For your reviews make me more powerful and I'm going to need all the power I can to not get killed by my sister."


	7. Fastward new Kenpachi

After bringing Chizuru into the loop. The gang head to Urahara's shop.

Were Bex simple said, "The rules of Time travel also calls for key events to go as they should have. Let Rescuing Rukia So I'm just here to hit this."

Bex pulled a black box with a red button from her dress pocket and added. "fast forward button."

She then hit it.

And in a second Ichigo found himself using his two blade Bankai against Kenpachi.

Kenpachi Came in with a swing as he said, "don't tell me your one of those weak soul reapers that relies on their sword."

Ichigo blocked the swing with one of his blades then slashed Kenpachi across the chest with the other.

Kenpachi jumped back in shock as Ichigo said. "your sword if a part of you. Saying you should rely on it is like saying you don't need arms or legs dumbass. Besides Zangetsu here is the strongest melee Zanpakuto there is if you want even a slightest hint of hope against me then you will need your sword's power. "

Kenpachi held the wound on his chest as he looked at the blood. "and pray-tell why is your blade the strongest."

Ichigo smirked as he moved his hand over his face making his hollow mask appear. All of soul society start to shake as Ichigo said. "He grants me the power of a hollow."

In a second Ichigo was in front of Kenpachi and delivered a powerful kick to his gut making the blood thirsty demon fall to the ground and let go of his blade.

Ichigo stood on top of him and put his swords at his neck. His hollow mask vanished as he said. "You lose and only live because I because I let you."

Yachiru who had been watching fainted from seeing ken-chan lose so easily.

Ichigo looked at the defeated Kenpachi and said, " also I didn't use my full power."

Ichigo got off of Kenpachi and turned to leave but out of no were he heard a scream and turned around to see Kanarne Tosen who had his blade in Kenpachi's neck.

Yachiru who had just woken up saw that and fainted. As did all of Kenpachi's division who had just arrived.

Kanarne pulled his sword from the fallen Kenpachi's neck. "I thought he was a true demon that need to die for peace but now I see you are more of a demon then he. You shall die this day by my blade unnamed Vizored."

Ichigo resummoned his mask and said, "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki son of former captain Isshin Shiba and the Quincy Masaki Kurosaki. And I the only one who is a monster is you mister murder."

Kanarne looked at him as he said. "you can not even understand what makes a true monster you fool. Bankai." Ichigo then lost all of his senses.

Ichigo then became trapped in Kanarne's Bankai robbed of all senses Ichigo remembered back when he was training with Dex.

Flash back to when Ichigo was Ten.

He and Dex were in the Vizored's warehouse.

Dex pointed to two Hiyoris. "One if the real Hiyori. One is Shinji with an illusion spell cast upon him. This is a weaker version of Aizen's sword's power. You're part Qunicy so you can absorb the spiritual Energy the illusion is made of there by undoing it or at the very lest be able to see through it."

End flash back.

Ichigo felt a sword flash his right shoulder as he thought. I was never able to fully undo it but I could see through it. And Kanarne's swords is just a one trick version of Aizen's sword so Maybe it'll work here.

Ichigo closed his eyes or at lest he thought he did as he began to feel the reiatsu from the Bankai entering his body he couldn't see it now but his outfit turned white his mask turned black and the lines on his hollow mask became blue.

Inside Ichigo's inner world a dark shadow was forming in a buildings window. This was the old man formerly know as Zangetsu. Through the use of his Qunicy powers Ichigo had restored him and Ichigo's sight.

Back in the battle Kanarne was about to slash Ichigo again when he blocked the attack with the blade in his right hand shocking the blind swordsmen.

Ichigo didn't know if he was saying this or thinking it but he believed he said. "I've absorbed some of your Bankai's power through the Qunicy powers I gained from my mother. Your Bankai has been weakened so it can no longer take away my sight."

Form the shocked look on Kanarne's face Ichigo knew he said this. A second later one of Ichigo's swords went through Kanarne's head killing him and ending the Bankai.

With the Bankai gone Kenpachi's Division saw Ichigo standing the winner. As his colors returned to normal.

Some one from Kenpachi's division walked over to him with a captains jacket. "Sir. Kenpachi's last words was he wished for you to Take care or Yachiru and replace Him has both Kenpachi and as captain as you defeated him.

Ichigo removed his mask he was sad that Kenpachi one of his friends from the old time line wouldn't be here now. But he put on the Captain's jacket and said, "all right men first order of business is to rescue Rukia and find the group I came here with."

All of The Eleventh Division except said Yachiru Sir yes sir and left.

Ichigo heard Kenpachi say, "kid you be the father Yachiru deserves or I'll hurt you bad."

Ichigo smiled as he walked over and picked up a still crying Yachiru and thought. Same old Kenpachi and don't worry old friend I will.

To be continued.


End file.
